


twink gets vored

by netherprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, FakeHaus, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, happy spooky scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherprince/pseuds/netherprince
Summary: Jon has made a mistake.He didn't know he was capable of this level of mistake, but apparently he is- a human, sitting there with pen and paper, across from a vampire drinking out of a mug like it's coffee, stuck between an immortal and a werewolf. Stuck, dangerously, irrevocably, in a party that wasn't made for people like him.People who can't look at those overlarge, sharp teeth without sweating a little.





	

Jon has made a mistake.

He didn't know he was capable of this level of mistake, but apparently he is- a human, sitting there with pen and paper, across from a vampire drinking out of a mug like it's coffee, stuck between an immortal and a werewolf. 

Stuck, dangerously, irrevocably, in a party that wasn't made for people like him.

People who can't look at those overlarge, sharp teeth without sweating a little.

"Jon, I know you've got a shoulder thing, but they're up around your ears. Relax, it's a party! Drink, or something." Lawrence grins at him, and Jon laughs, trying to make himself relax a little. As everyone knows, though, making yourself relax never works, because that's completely out of the way bodies go. He does, though, lean over, pick up a beer.

God, it's bad, though. "Do you always bring out the shit beers for parties, or do you just not love me anymore, guys? I thought we had something special. I write nice things about you, you don't eat me, we party." Oh, but maybe he wants Lawrence to eat him, because his teeth flash when he laughs and he's got blood dripping from the corner of his lip and  _Jesus wept._

He's so fucked. Adam laughs next to him, elbowing Jon gently. "Well, Matt doesn't drink much, Larr can't drink anything but his blood and stuff, and I wouldn't be caught dead drinking that, which is why I brought my own, and you grabbed the crappiest beer on the table." Jon makes a disgusted face at his cup, while there's laughs all around him. God. He's struck by the fact that he's so much younger than most of the people in this room.

Yeah, he feels a little intimidated. Lawrence has half a century on him, the wolves have a decade at least, and Adam? Not even Kovic knows. Comes with being straight up immortal, he supposes, but Jon can't help but feel small.  _Monsters have shit senses of humor,_ he writes on his pad, along with a twisted little doodle grin, with big fangs. 

Jesus. "You're all dicks. Maybe I should write about the Fahcs,  _Geoff_ has an excellent taste in alcohol." A cry of displeasure goes around the room, and Jon grins, changing cups. There's an upper hand, something to get him off the stilt of 'I'm gonna get eaten by monsters' and 'I wanna get eaten by monsters'. 

"No, no, Risinger, you're our cute boytoy. They have Luna, we have you!" Nope, back on the stilt. Lawrence leans forward, and Jon chokes on his beer before getting up. Getting up means he doesn't have to think about the way his eyes snapped to big wide vampire mouth. How is he supposed to be cool and confident like this? 

"I'm going to get water," he announces, and it's loud enough for James and Elyse's ears to perk up over the couch, before relaxing again as they quietly- heatedly- argue over whether or not Mario and Luigi's dicks match their body types. 

A call of 'it's a free country' follows him, and Jon doesn't go to the kitchen, instead turning off to one of the... too many, too large bathrooms, shutting the door behind him. Why did he agree to this. Drunk monsters. Drunk Lawrence. Well, not drunk, but still riled up, and he can't deal with this. He should have brought another human. He should have not come! He's weak! Jon ruffles up his hair with both hands, before walking to the sink, deciding to splash water in his face.

He's too hot, he needs to chill.

There's a sound behind, and he glances in the mirror, startled but seeing nothing. 

"Hey, Jon. You alright? Matt send me to make sure you weren't gonna puke or something." What? Wait. Jon looks over his shoulder, and Lawrence has his fangs flashing. Vampire. Right. Cause of his problems, doesn't reflect. 

Lawrence pushes his way into the room, presses his back against the door, and Jon decides to sit down on the closed toilet, looking at Lawrence's shirt collar, not at his face, and he wants to die because his pulse jumps. Skips. There's blood staining his shirt. Jon flicks his eyes up to Lawrence's, instead, recoiling because that's not soft blues and golds, that's rough and red and sharp, above big . "Hey, Larr-"

And then things go dark. 

 

 

"Ugh... Fuck." Jon struggles awake, pushing up on his elbows. Soft under him. Head light. Head heavy. He drops back down again, and there's a startled noise from next to him, and he lets his head roll to the side to see who- Oh. Lawrence. A guilty Lawrence. Big, soft, blue eyes. A messy face. 

Jon blinks back, struggling to remember. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Lawrence, what? Did I... You guys let me drink too much, huh, I don't remember anything." Lawrence looks more guilty, and Jon frowns. "Come on, I'm just a human, you can't do this to me."

"I, uh. Well." The vampire hesitates, eyes flicking away. "You're not. I... There was something, someone got bad blood to me. I, I fucked up, okay. And you  _were_ human. Or... something like it, and you're fresher than Adam, newer, and I had to, once it was just you and not the other guys making it foggy, and I jumped you, and I'm so sorry, but.

"I killed you. And you came back."

"Huh. Okay." 

His head hits the pillow, but he doesn't feel a thing.


End file.
